Alice
Not to be confused with Alice Hardy. Alice (Alice Feldstrom), born 1995 is a character in all four stories. Biography Alice was born in April 1995. She is a sweet, nice and brave girl, and the girlfriend of Tony. She is lojal to her friends, and her best friend is Daphne. Tony meets Jason In 2012, she along with her friends entered Camp Crystal Lake in order to stop the murders and to finally solve the mystery about Jason Voorhees and his mother. After Tony splits the gang up, Alice and Tony walks to the Main Cabin to search for clues there. Later, she gets shocked when she hears about Jack's death. When looking for something to eat, she discovers a newspaper article about Jason's death and gives it to Tony. After looking for clues, she and Tony walks to Professor in order to analyze the clues found. When hanging around with Tony, waiting for the Professor to finnish the analyze, Daphne, Lampwick, Ross and Thomas are all murdered by Jason. When the analyze is finnished, Tony sends Alice back to the main cabin and tells her to wait there for him, and that he will be at the main cabin after a hour. When arriving back, she sits down in a sofa and thinks about Tony. At the same time, Tony gets killed by Jason when Jason stabs a spear through the outhouse and into his back. When a hour has passed, she gets worried when Tony doesn't return and goes to the Labratory to look for him, however not finding him. When returng to the main cabin, she suddenly discovers Tony's Spear lying on the sofa, soked in blood. When she goes looking for her friends, she gets terrifierd when she discover Thomas body hanging on a house roof impailed with arrows. When walking around, she suddenly bumps into Jason. Alice tries to talk with him to convince him that she is there to help him, however fails miserably. When running from the killer, she stumbles over the bodies of her friends, and gets Jack's body thrown on her. Finally, she uses Tony's Spear to knock out Jason and jumps into a canone and paddles to the middle of the lake where she falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up and thinks she sees Jason in the woods, scaring her so much that she falls of the canone and into the water. It all turns out to be a dream and when she wakes up, she is in the hideout with no clues about how she get there. Tony meets Jason 2 2 months after her boyfriend's death, Alice learns that Tony's body was not found at the camp, but the others bodies where found. On saturday september 8 (Tony's birthday), Alice returns to Camp Crystal Lake together with Timon, Alfred, The Night Rubber, Dr. Stupid. Riddler, Hilda, Elin, Anonymous, Gads and Andreas who are the last members in the Tony gang. When entering, they starts searching in a group but doesn't find anything until Anonymous smells something disgusting behind the main cabin. When they looks behind it, they finds the rotten corpse of Tony. When Alice sees it she looks remarkble sad and looks down for a second. Later, she splits the gang up and herself chooses to search for Jason's Schack in the woods, wanting revenge for her boyfriend's death. While searching for the cabin, Jason stalks and kills the rest of the gang one by one, leaving only Anonymous live who follows Alice into the woods to tell her. When Alice finally reaches the cabin, she gets horrifierd when she discovers Riddler's headless body lying on the ground, causing her to scream and run out of the cabin, understanding that the others might be in danger. When she runs back through the woods, she discovers Anonymous body pinned to a tree, the last remaining member (execpt for Alice) had gone lost while searching for Alice, eventually he walked into Jason who killed him. When returning to the main cabin she discovers Hildas body with a knife in her stomac. When she enters Cabin C, she finds Gads body with his neck twisted around. When hiding inside a loo, she discovers a hole in the wall with dried blood on it, supposley from when Jason killed Tony. She soon figures out how Tony was killed. When she exits the loo, she finds Tonys spear behind the loo and arms herself with it. While walking around the camp she soon finds the bodies of the other members (Dr. Stupid, Andreas and Elin's bodies for an example), before finally meeting Jason. When facing him off, she angry yells "You killed my heart's true love, the only one i loved more than my life". To Alice's shock, Jason replies with a weak and quiet voice "Yes i did" before attacking her. During the fight, Alice manages to impail Jason's crotch with Tony's spear also using it to send him several feets away. Finally, she hits him in the stomac, causing him to fall into the water, appearntly suffering the same fate as he did as a kid. After watching Jason sink into the lake, Alice faints at the ground and wakes up at the hospital where she gets informed that Tony's body was found this time and buried together with the rest of the killed off members. She is last seen lying on the hospital bed, thinking if she really killed Jason or if he had managed to survive. Trivia *Her name was taken from a real Friday the 13th-character, Alice Hardy. *The survivor girl in all four stories. *Is the first Friday the 13th character who really cares about her boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Tony meets Jason Category:Survivors Category:Characters who are still alive Category:Females